


GrellXFem!Reader: Conquering Grell

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Is this technically F/F?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	GrellXFem!Reader: Conquering Grell

I growl from my spot on the black couch, my manicured fingers drumming against the material of it. "I HATE that stupid crow!" I hiss, my nails digging into the couch at the mere thought of him. "Grell should be mine! He's so beautiful, Sebastian does not deserve him! I mean he doesn't even care about him, what does he see in him?!" I mumble as I get up from the couch, pacing back and forth as I think about all the failed plans to get Grell's attention. The most recent one: Pretending to be hurt so he would help me. He comes up to me but then Sebastian walks by carrying some trays and Grell glomps him in a second, sending the trays flying against my skull! I rub my still sore forehead as I continue pacing. "SEBAS-CHAN!~" I hear from outside, I turn to the window to see Sebastian hitting Grell upside the head.

I growl. "Sebas-chan this, Sebas-chan that! I will make Grell fall in love with me! If it's the last thing I do!" I say pounding my hand against my fist in determination. "He loves the color red, I'll give him red!" I purr as another Idea comes into my head.

 

The next Morning

I run a hand through my Blood-red tipped (HC) hair as I look at myself in the mirror. Red lipstick; Check! Red dress; Check! Red hair; Check! Red attitude; Double check! I walk out of my room, my heels clacking against the pavement as I travel outside where Grell is, as always, flirting with that stupid Crow. I walk past them both, keeping an eye on Grell's reaction from the corner of my (EC) eye. He gasps and stares at me ignoring Sebastian. *Going good so far!* I smile as I walk up to a tall, red rose bush, admiring the red flowers as I turn to look at Grell, my vermilion lips pulling into a grin as I turn back away from him. I reach my hand up playing with the petals of a rose before feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see that it's Grell, his Bright Green-Yellow eyes shining. "Oh Darling! You look absolutely ravishing!" He smiles brightly, his pointy teeth gleaming in the sunlight. I blush and smile at him; my heart flutters as he releases my shoulder; and extends his arm. "Care to go for a walk with me, My lovely red rose?" He asks, rolling the r's in red and rose. I giggle. "Sure!" I say as I entwine my arm with his, we walk off, leaving a somewhat confused and jealous looking Sebastian in our wake. <3


End file.
